


Day 2: Ass Worship

by neilwrites



Series: Kinktober 2019: An Attempt Was Made [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: “Alli, I think I love him.”“I know, Nicky.”“And his ass.” Nicky chokes a little bit when Erik’s shorts ride up even more while he stands up on the bike. “I love his ass.”“Iknow, Nicky.”





	Day 2: Ass Worship

**Author's Note:**

> that's correct i've given up on summaries now too, you get excerpts deal with it
> 
> also i know literally nothing about spin class idfk how i came up with this

“Alli, I think I love him.”

“I know, Nicky.”

“And his ass.” Nicky chokes a little bit when Erik’s shorts ride up even more while he stands up on the bike. “I love his ass.”

“I _know,_ Nicky.” Allison is now standing on her pedals too and she punches Nicky’s arm. “Get up, loser.”

Nicky whines loudly. “But I’m dying.”

“You’re the one who wanted to take a spin class. Gotta commit now.”

“I was gonna try it once! Just so I could brag about it and have an interesting answer when the bitches at work ask me what I did that weekend. We’ve been over this.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Allison answers, not even breaking out a sweat. Meanwhile, Nicky’s shirt has a different color now. “And then you got taken hostage by The Ass.”

“I’m hearing a lot of talking, people!” Erik’s voice booms through the speakers around the room. “You guys continue on this incline, I’m gonna come and check up on you.”

“Oh fuck,” Nicky heaves. “I’m disgusting.”

“Honey, I don't think he cares what you look like.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“No, you idiot baby,” Allison rolls her eyes. She’s still cycling while standing, what the fuck. How is she still able to talk? “You know he’s into you no matter what state you’re in.”

“You gotta stop saying that,” Nicky sighs. “You’re giving me false hope.”

“Sure, babe. Just know, I see where his eyes go when he’s checking your form. And it’s not on your shapely legs.”

“Allison…”

“Hey guys!” Erik’s booming voice interrupts him, loud and warm even after he turned the mic off. “How are things going here?”

Nicky can feel the lines of sweat dripping down his temples. He’s pretty sure Erik noticed them, too. He’s looking right at them. It can’t be any other reason. 

“I’m great, haha! I mean..., _we._ We’re great. We’re doing great, right Alli?” He mouths ‘help’ at Allison and hopes he’s being subtle.

Allison snorts very attractively. “I know I am, I don’t know about you. Hey Erik, what do you think?”

Nicky mouths ‘die’ at her. It kinda doesn’t work because he has to cough violently in the middle of it, but still, the sentiment is there.

“Alright, let me see.” Erik moves to stand behind Nicky and check on his form, and Nicky can see Allison winking at him.

He thinks he hears a faint “_ Sehr schön _.” behind him, but he only started the german course on duolingo two weeks ago and he hasn’t gotten very far yet.

Erik’s hand lingers on Nicky’s arm before he moves on to check on the other people in the class, and Nicky’s insides twist in a loop when Erik bites his lip and smiles.

Nicky waits until Erik is hopefully out of earshot before squealing.

“Allison!” he whisper-screams. It’s more screaming, going off the grin on Erik’s face.

“I told you!” she actually manages to whisper. 

* * *

“Hey Nicky, do you have a minute?”

Allison practically pushes him back through the door before Nicky can even consider saying no.

“Hey,” Nicky smiles. “Is, um… Is everything okay? Is the class full? Am I being booted? Are you ready to take on new people now that you saw who’s fit to continue and who isn’t....?” Nicky points at himself at that last part and smiles through his own awkwardness.

“Oh no! You’re definitely fit. Very...fit.”

Nicky likes to think he hides the choking sound well.

“Actually, I shouldn’t tell anyone, but,” Erik leans in conspiratorially. “The staff showers are much bigger and fancier, and I’m the only male instructor in today, so… There’s like, room. If you want.”

“Oh, haha, bigger, I see.” Nicky is grinning through the pain. “In case people, you know, get _frisky_\- I’m gonna shut up now.”

Erik’s not laughing, even though he’s definitely entitled to. “Yeah. In case.”

Erik leads him to the staff’s shower room with Nicky’s hand in his and Nicky doesn’t even know when that happened.

When they get there, Erik strips out of his poor excuse for a shirt and flimsy shorts without any hesitation. He bends over to pick them up and Nicky has a small heart attack before he forcefully turns his head away. “Oh fuck.”

“Oh sorry,” Erik says to Nicky’s -_ sweaty, stinky _\- back. “Habit.”

“Hm-mm.” Nicky nods. He throws his sweat-soaked outfit on the bench before leaping into the shower stall. When Erik does the same, it only takes a few seconds before he hears “Is it not working? Hang on, I’ll help.”

“No, that’s fine! It’s fine!” Nicky turns the shower on and leans his forehead against the cool tiles. When he hears Erik’s water turn on too, he finally starts washing the sweat off. He’s lucky there’s soap, shampoo, and conditioner available there because he’s got nothing with him.

Hang on.

He’s got...nothing with him.

Not even his dry clothes.

Shit.

“Erik?”

The showers are very loud, so Nicky turns his off and steps out. “Erik?” He tries a bit louder. Nothing. Alright. He’s just gonna have to wait until Erik’s done. But, the room is kinda cold now he’s not under the hot water. And Nicky has never been a patient man. Okay. This is happening.

He walks towards Erik’s shower. “Erik?” He tries one final time. He knocks on Erik’s frosted glass door and when he still doesn’t get a reply, he opens it.

Steam surrounds him, and then Nicky sees him standing there, like some kind of God. He’s facing away from him, which means Nicky is staring at his perfect, sculpted ass again.

“I-” 

Erik turns around slowly, and the front of him is _just _as impressive. He smiles knowingly.

“Finally,” Erik says, and pulls Nicky close. “I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“Okay.” 

Erik kisses like he was born to do it. He’s got a surprisingly long tongue, which is _pierced._ If Nicky wasn’t hard already, he would be now. He settles for moaning and grabbing at Erik’s face, changing his mind and setting his hands on his waist, and then finally putting them where he’s been aching to put them since he met Erik, on his glorious _ass_.

Erik groans, wraps one of his muscled arms around Nicky’s neck and starts nibbling at his jaw. He makes his way over to Nicky’s ear and whispers, “You like my ass, Nicky?”

“Oh, fuck yeah.” Nicky’s filter flew right out of the window ten minutes ago. “I wanna eat you out and lose my mind.”

Erik pulls back from the hickey slowly forming on Nicky’s neck and Nicky curses himself for already fucking up. “Yeah?”

Nicky nods. “So badly.”

Erik kisses him hard, biting at Nicky’s plump bottom lip. “Okay.”

He turns around to lean against the wall, forehead resting on his crossed arms, ass sticking out deliciously. He doesn’t have to tell Nicky twice.

He grabs two firm handfuls of Erik’s cheeks before he dives in, licking at the tight hole before spitting on it once, watching it quiver. He makes sure it’s wet enough by licking around in circles, gently nudging it with the tip of his tongue before moving off and biting Erik’s inviting cheek. He pulls Erik’s hips back a bit so he sticks his ass out more, and Nicky has better access. He leaves wet kisses, slick tongue-swipes, and soft presses until he feels Erik give way a little. The next time he prods with his tongue, he manages to stick the tip in and he moans right against Erik’s flesh.

He can see Erik’s hard cock hanging between his legs, the tight full balls too, but he gives all his attention to the prize right in front of him. When he feels he’s loose enough, he pushes in a finger next to his tongue, and going by the loud groan, Erik is enjoying it.

When he’s two fingers deep, he nudges right along the magic button that makes Erik shake and swear. “Fuck, I- Scheiße! Right there!” 

He can see Erik’s fist frantically tugging at his own cock, and hears Erik’s begging above him.

“Please, Nicky, right there. Touch it. Fuck, please, another finger.”

Nicky pushes in his ring finger and doesn’t have to search long before he finds that spot again.

“Fuck! Nicky, I’m gonna come, please, can I?”

Oh. Now _that’s_ interesting.

He nips at Erik’s other, unmarked cheek, and leaves just the tips of his fingers inside.

Erik whines and Nicky grins.

“Focus, baby, are you listening?”

Erik nods, legs shaking.

“Don’t touch your cock, and you can come, alright? I want you to come just from my fingers and mouth. Can you do that?”

“Yes, I-, please, let me. _Please,_ Nicky.” Erik’s just moaning now, and Nicky’s guessing he’s biting his lip.

“Alright honey,” Nicky says. He kisses where the bitemark is forming and pushes his fingers back in, all at once. He’s keeping an eye on Erik’s cock, even though he trusts Erik to listen to him. It’s arching up, ready to burst, the tip a dark red which looks painful.

He takes his fingers out to give one last lick inside, enjoying sinking his face between Erik’s cheeks until he can’t breathe anymore before he plunges the fingers back in, locating exactly where his prostate is and stimulating it without pause.

Erik’s legs are shaking and briefly Nicky wonders if he’s gonna collapse before he focuses on the groaning, swearing, and then he has a front-row view of Erik’s cock erupting, shooting spurts of come against the tiles. Nicky figures he can finally spare some time to tug at his own cock now and knows he’ll enjoy it more if he’s got his face against Erik’s ass again. So he does.

Erik screams when he does, and actually does collapse against the floor then. He quickly turns around and grabs Nicky’s face to kiss him stupid. He pulls Nicky’s hand away and replaces it with his own, larger one. His rhythm is fast, tight, and it doesn’t take long before Nicky’s coming over Erik’s hand while his tongue is down his throat.

The water doesn’t go cold, luckily, but their knees do start to hurt, so they wash themselves off quickly before stepping out into the dressing room.

“I have to tell you something,” Nicky says while Erik’s caressing Nicky’s wet curls.

“Hmm?”

“I hate spin class.”

Erik’s laugh fills the room and warms Nicky like nothing else has ever done. He wants to survive on that sound alone.

“You don’t have to come, if you don’t want,” Erik murmurs and kisses Nicky.

“Shut up, I’ll come every week, just watch me.”

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr!](http://softstabbyboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
